Lost
by The Watch Stander
Summary: COMPLETE! Chap 7 added. Our favorite engineer in trouble again, only this time Archer and Malcolm have to rescue him from the Expanse. Trip is lost in the nebula (c) 2003 oct
1. Default Chapter

Lost  
  
By The Watch Stander  
  
Paramount Owns Enterprise and all of its crew. The wonderful interpretation of these characters is owned by the cast of Enterprise. The fun of writing this story about these characters is owned by me and is no way intended to infringe on any of these rights and is done without payment or profit on my part.  
  
This takes place after anomalies and before Extinction.  
  
PG Drama/friendship  
  
Trip Tucker once again rolled out of his bunk still half asleep, to the ringing of the famous Reed Alert.  
  
"Son of a bitch, what is it this time!" He complained out loud, as he tried to orient himself on his feet while still not fully awake.  
  
Finding his uniform from the previous shift, which had ended only 4hours earlier, he managed to pull it on over his Starfleet underwear that he had worn to bed. After falling over his boots and finding socks in his drawer, he pulled them on as well. This was all done in less than two minutes, a record for someone who only had a total of 6 hours sleep in the last two days.  
  
Reluctantly he hit the comm. "Tucker to bridge!"  
  
Ensign Thomas answered. "Bridge here, Commander" was the sharp and wide- awake reply.  
  
"What's going on?" Trip asked with an annoyed edge to his question.  
  
"It's the forward scanners again, Commander. They say we hit something, but there's nothing there! They triggered the alarm," this time there was frustration in Thomas' reply.  
  
"All right, I'll be right there. Shut off the damn alarm, will ya? It's giving me a bigger headache than I already had!" he griped back at the hapless ensign.  
  
With less than six hours of sleep in the past 48 hours, Trip was in no mood for more problems; since he had spent the last 48 hours trying to repair weird things that would seem to break, then suddenly appear fine. It had given him a major headache bordering on a migraine. He was even seeing flashes of light from the corners of his eyes.  
  
Just what I need, more crazy things happening!  
  
He rubbed his eyes and resolved to wear the dirty uniform and go immediately to the bridge.  
  
The Capt'n's probably already there!  
  
**********************  
  
Trip entered the bridge from the lift and made his way to the engineering panel next to Reed's tactical station. Fortunately, he was there before even T'Pol or Archer had arrived. The crew on duty was glad to see him, but Trip was in no mood for civilities.  
  
Lights were lit up on the ship's diagnostics panel confirming they had been hit by something, but he didn't get the usual reading that assessed the damage. It was a puzzle, and it would mean further investigation.  
  
Archer appeared suddenly at his elbow and the fact that the engineer hadn't heard the turbo lift doors open told him how tired he really was.  
  
"How's it going, Trip? Find anything?" Archer was definitely more rested, for there was no fatigue evident in his voice.  
  
Tired and frustrated, Trip rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he looked up from the panel, "Can't find anything wrong, I'm gonna haftta go out there and physically look at the damage, that is if there really is any!" he griped.  
  
Archer took a good look at his Chief Engineer. Trip looked exhausted and the dark circles under his eyes spoke volumes of how little sleep the man had gotten in the past two days.  
  
Putting his hand on Trip's shoulder in sympathy, he suggested, "Why don't you have Nelson go out and assess the problem, you look terrible."  
  
"Wish I could, Capt'n, but Nelson's had less sleep than I have, besides I'm not sure what to tell him to look for." Trip hung his head, just plain exhausted, too dead on his feet to show any enthusiasm on solving yet another problem. Trip's frustration at the past two days events was just below the surface. Finally, he looked up and threw his hands in the air in disgust as he vented his frustration. "This area of space is driving me nuts! First the cargo bins start flying around, then the grav plating, next all the weapons go online." His voice started to get louder as his frustration built up, "it just never stops!" realizing he was on the bridge he shook his head resignedly, and sighed getting control of his temper. "I'd better go and prep the shuttle."  
  
Archer smiled, "I'll get you a cup of coffee and meet you there to give you a hand."  
  
Trip smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Capt'n."  
  
Sometimes Jon could read his mind. A cup of coffee was just what he needed if he was going to stay awake.  
  
**********************  
  
They were in the launch bay prepping the shuttle when Malcolm arrived with more bad news. When Reed saw the tired look on Trip's face he hated giving him the news.  
  
"Commander the weapons are back online again!"  
  
"That's just great, Malcolm, I'll have to send Rostov to help you, I need to take the shuttle out to check for damage to the forward scanners." He shook his head in weary resolve to do the job on the scanners alone.  
  
Malcolm agreed and left.  
  
Archer, who was helping prep the shuttle pod for the inspection, was dismayed that his Chief Engineer was left with no one to help him. Trip had decided earlier to take Rostov, but now even he wasn't available to help Trip.  
  
After Trip used the comm to give Rostov the new assignment, Archer asked, " Who else can you take with you? "  
  
"There's no one, Capt'n, I m all that 's left. Everyone else is assigned or asleep!" He shook his head, too tired to think about it.  
  
Archer made a quick decision, "I'll go with you."  
  
Trip looked at him, "And what do you know about forward scanners Capt'n? No offense," he added with a smirk.  
  
Archer had to admit the engineer had a point, "Not much I guess," he reluctantly agreed.  
  
"That's what I thought. You'd better stay here and keep Enterprise in one piece till I return," Trip tried to smile.  
  
"May I point out that you're ready to drop? I know you haven't had any sleep for two days." Archer said out of concern. He could see the evidence of strain written all over Trip's faced. His eyes were puffy as well.  
  
Jon always acted like his older brother when it came to handling problems, but Trip appreciated the concern that came from his friend.  
  
"I'll be fine, Capt'n."  
  
Trip started to walk towards the ladder that went down to the shuttle.  
  
"I'll be back in less than an hour," Trip added as he descended the ladder leaving Archer above on the over bridge.  
  
Archer smiled and reluctantly agreed to the plan. "Ok, but keep in touch, I'd like to know what the damage is."  
  
"I will," Trip waved and climbed down into the shuttle pod. Archer watched as Trip's blonde hair disappeared through the hatch, and then he made his way to the launch control room.  
  
After Trip's shuttle pod exited the ship, Jon headed for the bridge.  
  
On the ride up in the lift, he thought about his ship. Things were not going well. The Expanse had proven to be a more formidable enemy then any of the alien species they had encountered in all their travels thus far. Everyone was on edge from lack of sleep and from the anomalies that were happening on board the ship. Dr. Phlox had reported several cases of depression being treated as crewmen found themselves unable to cope with the events that were happening around them.  
  
We can't keep on this way; people are going to start to break down. I can feel it in myself, the tension and anxiety are even getting to me, and the engineering staff are all about to collapse.  
  
He thought about Trip and how exhausted he had looked,  
  
I need to find a way to get him some help or he will be the first to drop.  
  
Concern for the younger man was a habit since Trip was his best friend as well as Chief Engineer. The recent loss of Trip's sister had made the younger man seem very vulnerable and sometimes Archer really didn't know what to say to him, he didn't want to be over protective.  
  
Archer entered the bridge and T'Pol gracefully vacated the Captain's chair and made her way back to her science station.  
  
The whole senior bridge crew was now on duty, it seemed he and Trip were not the only ones awakened early.  
  
"Anything to report?" he asked.  
  
T'Pol turned around from her scanner, "We are very near a nebula, Captain, that is almost totally impenetrable by our sensors. I suggest that we keep a safe distance as it seems very unstable, judging from the few readings that I am able to get."  
  
"Put it on the forward screen."  
  
The nebula filled the screen with its colors of vibrant purple, yellow and gelds, all flickering as if it were a light show.  
  
Archer had to admire its beauty if nothing else. "Colorful at least," he said out loud.  
  
Hoshi took off her earpiece as she too stared at the screen, "It almost sounds like it's talking there's so many sounds emanating from inside," she said in awe. They all stared at it mesmerized by the flickering colors...  
  
*********************  
  
Lt Reed wasn't having a very good day. His alert had gone off earlier awaking the whole ship and all the senior staff. No one was in a good mood. Unable to sleep knowing there were problems to deal with, he like Trip had decided to just get up and go back on duty.  
  
Rostov, from engineering, was trying to help him figure out why weaponry kept going online. Reed would have preferred having Trip look at the problem, but he couldn't be in two places. Besides, having seen Trip today he doubted the Chief Engineer would be in any mood for more armory problems.  
  
Just as well that Rostov's here, Trip looked really beat and his temper is probably on a short leash as well.  
  
The armory officer and the Chief Engineer had formed a friendship after being stranded on a shuttle pod together. Reed enjoyed teasing the other man and the two of them were know throughout the ship as pranksters.  
  
Nothing Trip and I could conger up would ever compare to the anomalies we have been going through.  
  
He just hoped that everyone would get out of this alive and not have this become a one way mission like the dire prediction Trip had made in the mess hall a week ago.  
  
******************************  
  
Trip ran the shuttle along the edge of Enterprises' hull. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful the ship was with its sleek lines and graceful curves. The nebula in the distance with its' beautiful gold and fiery reds caught his attention. Hoshi had called him and made mention of it so he could take pictures if he wanted. She also mentioned they had no idea what was inside as the sensors wouldn't penetrate it.  
  
The forward scanners were just up ahead and he tried to get the pod as close as possible without scratching the paint! He chuckled when he remembered doing just that on his first inspection ride with the Captain.  
  
That seems so long ago, so much has happened to Enterprise and us since then.  
  
The shuttle glided to a halt just beside the area in question. Trip got up from the pilots seat and went to the back to get his field glasses for a closer look. It was easier swinging a set of them around then to keep moving the shuttle to focus its scanners on any given spot on the hull. He was glad he didn't have to put on an EV suit and go outside for a walk.  
  
There didn't seem to be any damage, but he continued to scan the front of the hull all the same. It might have been something else that triggered the alarm.  
  
A sharp pain ran through his head suddenly and the flashes were back. He had to put the glasses down and rub his eyes to ease the pain. Lack of sleep was beginning to get to him. That and the damn Expanse with all of its anomalies and weird goings on. Once more, he cursed the Xindi who had caused them all to have to come to this God forsaken area of space!  
  
The pain eased up and he left the pilot seat to go to the rear of the shuttle pod for a drink of water and a pill hoping to appease the constant headache that kept reoccurring.  
  
*************************************  
  
Hoshi watched the screen and then reluctantly turned away as she once more put on her earpiece. The sounds were louder now so she turned down the static from the nebula to a lower volume.  
  
Travis was busy checking the con to be sure that Enterprise didn't drift too close to the nebula, he didn't notice the unusual readings from his station's scanners.  
  
At her science station, T'Pol was looking through her viewer to see if her sensors were finding out anything more about the phenomenon they were parked next to. There was nothing new from that source, but unusual readings from the area of space ahead of Enterprise quickly caught her attention.  
  
She spoke up, "Captain, I'm getting sensor readings from some type of space anomaly that is approaching the forward section of Enterprise!"  
  
Archer was brought out of his trance quickly, "Travis?"  
  
The ensign looked at his control board, "Sir, it looks like an ion storm, but its readings are different!"  
  
He added," It's coming fast!"  
  
"Polarize the hull plating!" Archer ordered Lt Reed, who quickly obliged.  
  
"Hoshi, hail the shuttle!" he tried to stay calm for all their sakes, but Trip would be a sitting duck if he didn't get back to Enterprise quickly.  
  
Hoshi turned to him," I've got it, Sir"  
  
"Trip! I need you to return now! There's something approaching, looks like a storm," he ordered, and then waited.  
  
There was static on the line, but Trip's voice could be heard breaking up.  
  
"Come...Ag...Cap...break... up, was the chopped up answer to his hail.  
  
"Trip, get back here now!" Archer was standing now, anxious, wanting a reply that said Trip was on his way back....  
  
*******************  
  
Trip was at the back of the shuttle getting his glass of water when the hail came over the comm. He couldn't understand it, and asked Archer to say again.  
  
This time it came across slightly more intelligible, " back... now! Was all he could make out, but hearing the frantic tone in Jon's voice, he ran for the pilot's seat and started to turn the pod around. He was almost halfway turned around when he saw the approaching storm coming straight at him and Enterprise.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he tried to finish the turn and out run it by flying straight along the length of Enterprise. His heart was pounding knowing the storm was almost upon him and he tried to will more power to the shuttle to get away from possible annihilation.  
  
It was a losing battle; the storm hit the shuttle with such force that the small ship was thrown against the hull of the Enterprise, only to ricochet off into space carried by the force of the impact.  
  
Trip was thrown from his seat as he lost power and landed hard, striking his head against the side of the shuttle. The small ship continued to tumble throwing it's occupant constantly around, a dead weight that continued to bounce limply around the insides of the tumbling shuttle.  
  
********************  
  
Archer had made a ship wide announcement, "All hands brace for impact!"  
  
He had quickly sat down and held on, Enterprise was larger than the shuttle, but just the same, it was pushed backwards by the storm throwing almost everyone to the floor.  
  
Reed locked his scanners just before being thrown from his seat. Everyone around him suffered the same or similar fate. Even the Captain was getting up off the floor.  
  
"Everyone all right?" Archer asked.  
  
Fortunately, they were all ok, Travis was the only one still seated having been better prepared for what was coming from years of experience working on a cargo ship.  
  
The storm quickly passed by them pummeling Enterprise with rocks and space debris, but the ship's polarized hull repelled the items and little damage was done.  
  
"The reports ship wide, are minor damage and casualties, no fatalities, Captain." T'Pol reported.  
  
Archer rubbed the back of his neck having landed hard, he hated asking the next question, "Any sign of the shuttle?"  
  
T'Pol shook her head as did Travis.  
  
"Hoshi?" Archer asked anxiously.  
  
"I've been hailing him, Sir, but there's just static, no answer," she sadly replied.  
  
Reed was busily checking the scanners that he had locked on the shuttle just before he was thrown from his seat.  
  
"I have something, Sir!"  
  
All eyes turned to him.  
  
Reed looked down again and glanced over the readings. A frown crossed his face, "It's not good, there's life signs, but the shuttle's trajectory shows that it's heading into the nebula. The readings are fading."  
  
He looked up slowly from the board, a stricken look on his face. "It's gone, Sir," he said softly, wishing that it wasn't so when he saw the horrified look on the captain's face.  
  
Archer seemed to visibly sink into his chair after hearing the report.  
  
The Expanse might have just taken its second victim. Space had claimed Trip after all....  
  
********************************  
  
Trip could hear noises, but he wasn't able to open his eyes. His head was pounding now and he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally, static startled him awake and he was able to feebly lift his head off the floor where he was lying face down. The shuttle was now on emergency battery power only. The cabin glowed from the emergency lighting, but flashes seemed to light up the whole inside of the shuttle. In his groggy state, he thought it was his eyes playing tricks again. It was several moments later that he realized the flashes were coming from static lightning outside and the light was reflecting through the view screen.  
  
Trip looked around him and saw the entire contents of the shuttle's bins thrown about the cabin. Equipment was scattered everywhere.  
  
God! No wonder I hurt so much!  
  
He made an attempt to push himself off the floor, but excruciating pain ran down the entire length of his body and made him fall back to the floor. As he, lie there lights danced in front of his eyes and he almost passed out again. It felt like every bone in his body was broken.  
  
Several more minutes went by as he tried to dispel the dizziness and the panic that he felt at being so helpless.  
  
God, don't let me have a broken back!  
  
The thought of that brought on visions of lying here dying, unable to get up and even call for help. His only hope then would be that Enterprise would be able to find him, but even he knew the odds against that happening since the shuttle must be in the nebula and none of the sensors would penetrate it.  
  
Somehow, he had to get to the controls and try and fly out of here or find a way of sending some kind of distress call.  
  
Another wave of dizziness washed over him and he finally passed out.  
  
The lights from the nebula continued flashing through the view screen. They reflected off his body as if to mock him and remind him of who was in control now.  
  
************************  
  
Malcolm Reed sat in the ready room with the rest of the senior staff. They were waiting for Captain Archer to return from engineering where he'd gone to talk directly with the engineering staff and supervisor, Lt. Nelson. The Captain had hoped to find a way to adjust the sensors so they could penetrate the huge nebula they were near.  
  
Reed thought about the missing crewmember that was on that shuttle lost in the nebula.  
  
Trip was more to him than just another crewman, he was a friend and maybe the only close friend Reed had on the ship. Reed missed his presence already and knowing he was in danger and being unable to help, made it all the worse for the armory officer.  
  
Trip must think we abandoned him. It's been hours and still no response to our hails  
  
The LT knew everyone liked Trip and was worried about him, but Reed felt the loss even more, and he knew Archer was devastated. You could see it on his face. The Captain had been stressed out before this happened and losing Trip like this just might break him.  
  
Archer entering the room interrupted Reed's thoughts. The captain's face gave away how unsuccessful he had been in his pursuit of a way to penetrate the nebula.  
  
Archer saw the expectant faces watching him and took a deep breath, "I'm afraid there's no way we can use our sensors to find the shuttle in the nebula. It's blocking everything we try and short of flying Enterprise into the nebula, I'm out of ideas." He sat down dejectedly, knowing he may have just lost his best friend and there was nothing he could do.  
  
T'Pol closely watched Archer and noted the despair written on his face. He was taking the loss of the Commander very hard and she wondered what it might do to him if he had to abandon the search and just leave. The two men shared a close bond of friendship and without the Commander, Archer seemed lost.  
  
She thought the Captain seemed very close to the edge these past weeks for Lt Reed had reported the incident of the prisoner being shoved into the air lock to her. The report had unsettled her, for it meant that even the humans were being affected by the Expanse. The logical thing to do now was to safe guard them all doing whatever was necessary.  
  
The statement she had to make next wouldn't win her any friends at this table, but as First Officer, she had to say it.  
  
"Captain, you can't take Enterprise into the nebula. You would be risking over 80 lives for the sake of one crewman," she suddenly stopped talking when everyone looked at her with shock written on their faces.  
  
Archer had been staring at his folded hands on the table in front of him. He seemed to have aged in the hours since they had lost the shuttle and Commander Tucker. Mixed emotions crossed his face, before he answered her in a quiet voice.  
  
"What do you suggest I do, T'Pol? Abandon Trip and leave as if he no longer mattered?" His tone was tightly controlled, but you could tell his anger was just below the surface.  
  
Reed didn't envy T'Pol. Archer could be a hard ass when he wanted to be, not that he didn't agree with the Captain.  
  
"I...don't like the idea of abandoning Commander Tucker any more than you do, Captain. We need him, and he's not expendable, especially now, " she said it softly and with regret. It would be as close as she was willing to admit that she was concerned about Commander Tucker  
  
Archer noted her tone and his anger dissipated. He knew that adversaries or not, somehow his best friend had made even the Vulcan start to like him.  
  
Trip just has that way with people. No matter how hard they try not to like him!  
  
The thought made him miss his friend all the more and also regret that he hadn't spent more time with him after his sister had been killed. Trip had needed support and Archer had been too busy to even offer to help. The past two weeks Archer had been trying to make it up to the younger man. Especially when he saw how exhausted Trip was after getting little or no sleep because of the heavy workload caused by the anomalies and the extra repairs needed after the raiders had left. It had been much too much to load onto one man.  
  
I should have spent more time with him...  
  
Archer was full of regrets, but that wouldn't help Trip. He needed ideas not regrets!  
  
"I need ideas, and I need them now! I'm not willing to give up on getting Trip back, so lets get to work here, people!" Archer was angry now and not ready to compromise and give up on his best friend.  
  
Travis spoke up first, "What about the other shuttle, Sir? Couldn't we reinforce it somehow and boost the comm signal. We might be able to just go into the outer fringe of the nebula and signal him?" he looked at Archer.  
  
"It's a start Travis, any other suggestions?" Archer looked from one face to another.  
  
Hoshi spoke up; she had picked up on the signal suggestion of Travis. "Sir, we could try a different bandwidth and maybe get through once you're inside."  
  
Archer smiled and nodded, "Any others?"  
  
Reed had also come up with a thought. " We could use earth's old radar system. My uncle was on a submarine and he use to tell me about the different systems the submarines had during the 20th century. I made it a hobby to study them when I was a teenager. They had a ping system to locate enemy submarines underwater. Why couldn't we try that same system in the nebula?" he suggested.  
  
Archer was pleased, "Good idea, lets' go with all three." T'Pol work with Malcolm. Travis, get the shuttle ready, use whomever you need, and Hoshi, you and Lt. Nelson set up the comm in the shuttle. Let me know as soon as everything's ready."  
  
"I'll be flying the shuttle alone, I won't risk losing anyone else."  
  
T'Pol was about to protest, but Lt Reed got there first. "Sir, with all due respect, Trip is my friend as well, and I have some expertise in matters concerning sonar radar from the 20th century. You'll need me to interpret the readings."  
  
Archer looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed, "All right, Malcolm. "  
  
Reed smiled, and then added, "I'll also have engineering set up a tow grappler to bring the other pod back."  
  
Archer smiled, this was getting better by the minute.  
  
He was never so proud of his people as he was at this moment. Everyone was showing positive attitudes and it just might be the key factor in getting their Chief Engineer back.  
  
************************  
  
Trip was awakened once more by the loud static coming from the comm. The noise was erratic, but loud and still not intelligible. Outside the shuttle pod, the static charges lighting up the nebula made him think of the lightning storms in Florida. They also reminded him what a mess he was in.  
  
Lost in the nebula! Just great!  
  
He didn't feel any better from the first time he had awoken, and everything still hurt. After making another attempt to get up and getting an extremely painful response, he changed his mind. Lying on the floor seemed to be the only place he was going.  
  
Trip tried lifting his head and found that he could look around him and note the damage done by the impact against Enterprise's hull plating. The shuttle was still pressurized, so that was a good sign. However, sparks were coming from a few circuits in the back wall paneling and there was a Smokey odor in the air that smelt like burning wire. He sighed and once more wished he could just get up. This was not the way he wanted to die, lying face down on the floor.  
  
I wonder how enterprise fared against the storm. Had everyone made it ok? Were they able to get under power and start a search?  
  
All these questions ran through his head adding to the headache that he still hadn't shaken.  
  
His right hand was near his face and he noticed there was blood on it. After looking at it carefully and not finding any cuts, he remembered touching his head with it earlier. When he did so again the hand came away bloody.  
  
Must have cut my head when I hit the ship. Probably have a concussion. That would explain the dizziness.  
  
Lying here gave him time to think about the Enterprise and it's crew and all they'd been through in the past 6 weeks. Everyone had been put through the proverbial wringer.  
  
Hell, I even captured one of the raiders and almost got myself fried!  
  
Then he remembered Ensign Fuller who had died in that raid and he felt guilty about only thinking of himself.  
  
Jon had taken the Ensign's death hard since up to this time he had never lost a member of his crew before. After the funeral, Archer seemed morose and hard to approach. At times he seemed cold and distant and Trip had even avoided him.  
  
How will he feel about losing me?  
  
I guess...he'll miss his Chief Engineer.  
  
He smiled sadly at the thought, he knew Jon would be upset and it bothered him.  
  
Hope T'Pol watches out for him.  
  
The thought of T'Pol made him wonder if she'd miss him.  
  
I was just starting to get through to her; she seemed to be letting her guard down and starting to trust me. Even let me help her with her Vulcan cure for insomnia.  
  
Wonder if anyone else will miss me?  
  
Reed would keep a stiff upper lip and survive, but he knew Hoshi would probably cry.  
  
Thinking of that brought Lizzie to mind and the memory of the tearful parting they had when he had left for Starfleet training. His sister had cried her eyes out knowing her big brother was leaving her. This memory broke his heart for he started to think about Lizzie's death and how he would never see her again.  
  
Immediately he tried to think about something else and failed. All he could dwell on was that Lizzie was dead and that he would soon join her.  
  
As that reality-hit home, despair filled him and a tear started to run down his cheek as another thought entered his mind...  
  
I will never see the crew of Enterprise again...  
  
****************************  
  
Reed had retrieved his manual on the specs of the 20th century radar from his cabin. The book had been a gift from his Uncle and he treasured it, taking it with him on every new assignment. It was the only thing he had to remember his uncle by.  
  
The shuttle pod had been rigged with a device that mimicked the old detection system that the 20th century submarines used. It would send out a sound that if Commander Tuckers' shuttle was detected, it would return as a different sound directly back to them. He hoped that it would work as it was going on 6 hours that Commander Tucker's shuttle had gone missing and there was still no contact.  
  
Reed was anxious to finish and get on with this mission. Every minute was precious as he so vividly remembered having counted his moments of life so carefully on the shuttle with Trip. They had both nearly died from the lack of air and hypothermia. Trip had been practically blue when he had passed out. Reed never wanted to see the Commander in that condition again.  
  
Travis had finished the shuttle pod along with the grappler hook and was briefing Reed on the improvements when Archer arrived with Hoshi close behind.  
  
"All set?" Archer asked expectantly. There was a nervous edge just below his calm exterior that spoke of suppressed anxiety and stress. The Captain was clearly worried.  
  
Hoshi showed both Reed and Archer a list of bands to use to try and contact the shuttle. "Just keep changing them if all you get is static. One of them just might break through.  
  
"Good work everyone," Archer said as he headed down the ladder to the shuttle.  
  
"Good luck!" Hoshi yelled down before Reed closed the hatch.  
  
Reed stopped and gave her a smile and a thumbs up. He had no intention of not finding Commander Tucker.  
  
The Captain and I will stay out there till hell freezes over if necessary! He thought as he closed the hatch.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Trip was drifting in and out of consciousness, but he knew hours must have gone by. Rescue was obviously a problem, or Enterprise had been disabled. The last part he didn't want to think about, as it would mean that he would never be rescued.  
  
Somehow, he had talked himself out of his depression and into fighting mode, if for no other reason, that he didn't want to let his crewmates down. They needed him. The Expanse was more challenging than anyone had imagined and he was needed in engineering.  
  
Finally, after giving himself a thorough talking to, he decided to once more attempt to get up, and damned be the consequences, he was not going to die on the floor!  
  
He tried to roll onto his side gritting his teeth against the excruciating pain, while attempting this the comm let off a loud static charge and he thought he heard voices calling him. It was garbled, but he was sure he heard his name.  
  
I need to get there and answer them!  
  
He tried again to pull himself up, this time using one of the seats that was nearby. Unfortunately, he could only get so far before his strength gave out and the pain overwhelmed him.  
  
"Don't give up on me, I'm here!" he yelled out loud in frustration as he once more fell to the floor.  
  
The static still crackled back at him from the comm now as well as the static charges outside. Both seemed to mock him.  
  
He wasn't through trying though, as he slowly used his hands and dragged himself across the floor inch by agonizing inch towards the front of the shuttle. All the while telling himself, he wasn't going to give up!  
  
*****************  
  
Jon tried a different frequency, but when he received nothing but static back, he let out his frustration. "Damn, Where are you Trip?"  
  
They were just inside the nebula, and unable to see anything other than static lightning everywhere around them. Reed had tried sending several pings into the nebula, but so far, nothing had come back. It was discouraging to say the least. They had no idea how large this nebula was and where the shuttle could be. It might be miles away by now.  
  
Archer wasn't giving up, they had been sitting here for an hour, and now it was time to venture in further and hopefully not get lost!  
  
"All right Malcolm, take us further in."  
  
The Lt nodded, but before he did, he pushed a button on the control panel releasing something into space.  
  
"Breadcrumbs, Sir," he smiled and told Archer when the Captain stared at him with a questioning look.  
  
"We need to find our way back, so Travis installed some small buoys I devised so we could find the channel, so to speak."  
  
Archer smiled back, Always thinking ahead, it's what makes Malcolm a good officer.  
  
"Good idea," he replied. "I'd hate to get lost in here."  
  
Malcolm agreed with him," It's like flying through soup, we'll never get a visual from any distance." He snickered, "Bloody more likely to crash into him!"  
  
Archer shifted his eyes sideways, "I suggest we avoid doing that at all costs, or this will all be for naught."  
  
Malcolm smiled to himself, "I'll try and remember that, Sir."  
  
Archer once more tried to hail Trip using another frequency that Hoshi had given him. Static was all he received for an answer...  
  
**************************************** "Son of a bitch," Trip said out loud when he heard the static from the comm then his name again. Perspiration was pouring off his face as he agonizingly made his way forward. It was close, yet so far!  
  
Taking a deep breath, he tried pushing with one of his feet and cried out when pain shot all the way up his leg and spine. It brought tears to his eyes, but he gritted his teeth and once more pulled himself closer to the pilot seat. He could almost reach it with his hand.  
  
"Just a little further, that's all I need, just a little further," he cried in frustration.  
  
He was close to blacking out, but managed to push it away determined to make it to the comm. The static was still sputtering when he grabbed hold of the pilot seat and with a Herculean effort pulled himself up enough to reach the button.  
  
"Captain, I'm here!" He screamed, before falling back to the floor.  
  
He lay there exhausted, waiting for a reply, eyes tearing from the pain; he sniffled as his hands bunched into fists, desperately wanting to hear a voice answer his hail.  
  
Minutes went by, nothing, and he almost cried right there and then. Gathering his strength, he tried again and this time lasted a little longer,  
  
"Captain, I'm here, don't leave!" he knew he sounded distraught, but he didn't care, radio protocol be damned!  
  
"Trip!" came from the comm, and Trip almost sobbed when he heard it.  
  
Hearing Jon's voice gave him strength to once more get up far enough to open the comm "I'm here, Capt'n, " he had to swallow to regain his composure, "Glad to hear your voice!"  
  
Trip wasn't sure if the tears he felt on his cheeks were because of the pain or the relief of knowing someone was trying to find him. At this point, he no longer cared.  
  
**********************************  
  
John had tried another frequency and was just about to switch when he heard a response. He was so surprised after hours of getting no answer back all he could say was "Trip!"  
  
The reply that came back sounded desperate and Trip's voice was very shaky. Jon feared that the man might be injured.  
  
"We're on our way, Trip, hold on. We just need to get a reading on your coordinates." He didn't get a response, so he kept talking. "Are you all right?" his voice was full of concern since he had never heard Trip sound so distraught before.  
  
"I'm... can't move... please hurry!" was the weak reply.  
  
"Trip?" Archer tried to hail him again, but got no response, he didn't know that his best friend was now lying on the shuttle floor out cold. The last of his strength drained away.  
  
************************* Malcolm turned the shuttle toward what he thought might be the direction the hail had come from. They weren't able to accurately pinpoint it due to the static charges present in the nebula that kept interfering with the signal. He decided to try his radar device again. At first, nothing happened, the sound never returned. He tried again in another direction and waited. Again, the sound didn't return and he was about to try a different area when the ping suddenly came back!  
  
"Bloody hell, I've got him," he screamed, joyously.  
  
Archer jumped in his seat, startled by the usually reserved Lt's jubilant outburst. Malcolm intently read the information on the control unit and then looked at Archer. " I judge it to be about 2 kilometers away, Sir."  
  
There was a smile on Malcolm's face, knowing they had done a good job. As he punched in the co-ordinates, he thought,  
  
This mission won't be a one way ticket for you yet, Trip!  
  
Archer sighed in relief, he wouldn't be happy till they had Trip in tow and they were all on their way back to Enterprise.  
  
TBC 


	2. Into the Void Pt 2 of LOST

Lost  
  
I apologize to all of you for doing this in pieces. Unfortunately, what started as a short story took on a mind of it's own!  
  
As always thank you to all who read this and left kind comments behind.  
  
Part 2- Into The Void  
  
T'Pol sat at her science station watching the readings of a newly developing anomaly as it fluctuated across the screen. This wave of unknown origin seemed to be forming just outside the nebula and would merit further observation.  
  
Captain Archer and Lt. Reed were still inside the Nebula. She hadn't received a communication from them for over three hours; this disturbed her for it could mean that now three of Enterprises' senior officers were missing.  
  
Hoshi kept directing signals at the nebula, but continued to receive static back. She sighed in frustration, worried that the Captain and Malcolm as well as Trip were now in trouble and there was nothing they could do to help.  
  
Sitting here waiting was the worst of all worlds, so once more she adjusted the frequencies and attempted to reach them, determined to find a signal that would work.  
  
T'Pol watched as the wave built up then started moving through space into the nebula, it caused ripples in the space around it. This wasn't something that she had ever encountered before and it certainly didn't abode well for anyone in its path, including the two shuttles with their crews that were inside the nebula.  
  
It was time for a decision, and it wasn't a logical one, but she had to at least try and retrieve the crews of the shuttles.  
  
"Ensign Mayweather, bring Enterprise just into the outer edge of the nebula, but not all the way in. I want to try and send a signal to Captain Archer."  
  
She hoped that she wasn't risking them all in doing this. By staying just halfway outside the nebula, she would be able to leave quickly should trouble arise.  
  
Travis was quick to respond, "Yes, Sir!" He piloted the ship so the bow just entered the nebula and the stars around them instantly disappeared from the forward screen, replaced by static lightening and bright colors of gold and red.  
  
It was disconcerting for now they were surrounded by colors and static flowing all around them as if they were submerged in liquid. He held his breath waiting for something to happen, but was pleased when nothing did.  
  
T'Pol addressed Hoshi, "Ensign Sato, try sending a hail now to both shuttles, use any frequency."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Hoshi responded and smiled glad that they were at last trying something new.  
  
I wonder if we'll ever see Captain Archer, Trip and Malcolm again, she thought, then determinedly pushed it aside and tried a positive approach.  
  
We will see them again if I have anything to do with it!  
  
*************************  
  
Lt. Reed kept checking his control panel for the coordinates of Commander Tucker's shuttle that he had received earlier. They still couldn't see anything!  
  
It's so bloody frustrating, where the hell are you Trip!  
  
Beside him, Archer, equally frustrated and tense, was straining forward hoping to see the shuttle appear in the murky space that surrounded them and obscured their view. His concern for the missing engineer was written on his face.  
  
The Captain had been constantly hailing Trip, but hadn't received a reply back. Fear for his friend played on his nerves making him edgy. The truth was he knew Trip must be injured and unable to respond. It made the situation all the more nerve racking and stressed the importance of finding him and getting back to Enterprise as soon as possible.  
  
Reed watched the readings and looked up once more to the forward screen, a smile crossed his face quickly and he slowed the shuttle. "There she is, Sir, forward and two degrees to starboard!"  
  
Archer's head snapped up to look forward through the view screen, he had been trying another hailing frequency when he heard Malcolm's exclamation.  
  
Before them hanging in space at an odd angle was the shuttle once more.  
  
Archer wanted more than anything to hear Trip's voice, but there still was no answer when he tried hailing it.  
  
The shuttle hung there silently, dead in space unwilling to give them what they wanted.  
  
Reed scanned the craft with his forward scanners, "There's life signs, Sir, emergency power. Plenty of air, shall I dock with it?"  
  
Archer was about to answer when their shuttle lurched upward and Reed fought for control of the ship as it was pushed forward as if on a wave in the ocean. They went right past Trip's shuttle and neither of them was able to see what affect the force had on the other pod for they were too busy trying to control their own forward momentum.  
  
It felt like a roller coaster ride as they were dragged along by the wave causing them to suddenly head up and then nose dive with Reed fighting all the time to keep them from loosing control and tumbling. Archer could do nothing to help; it was all in Lt Reed's hands.  
  
They spiraled downward as if in free fall and suddenly broke free of whatever had them in its grip. All around them were pieces of debris in what seemed to be a calm area, free of the static and illuminated all around by the nebula that encircled them with it's many colors and lights.  
  
The calm inside the storm. It reminded Archer of the eye of a hurricane  
  
Reed's startled exclamation of, "Bloody hell!" made Archer follow the Lt's line of sight. In the distance were at least five huge ships that were just sitting dead in space. Neither man knew what to say.  
  
Reed broke the silence, "It's a bloody graveyard!" He looked up from his control board. "There are bio signs, but no life signs."  
  
Archer breathed deeply, calming his ragged nerves, "We have to find Trip, and get out of here."  
  
Reed nodded and tried to turn the ship back toward the nebula, but was forced back into the void where the other ships were. "Some kind of sheer force is pushing us back, it's preventing us from leaving!"  
  
Archer feared as much when he had first seen the other ships. They wouldn't all be here if they could have escaped. They certainly had more powerful engines than the shuttle.  
  
"Any sign of Trip?" he asked, trying to think of something to get them out of here as well as find the missing shuttle.  
  
Reed looked again at his scanners, and then tried sending several pings out toward the nebula. He waited for what seemed an eternity.  
  
"Nothing, Sir," he finally said in frustration and disappointment.  
  
Just when they had been so close to retrieving the Commander!  
  
Archer made a decision, " Bring us in closer to the ships, maybe we can get a better view of the surrounding area."  
  
Reed moved them in to the center where the other ships waited, frozen in time for all eternity. Derelicts that were no longer of any use to the dead they contained.  
  
The shuttle flew past two large cargo ships that were devoid of any atmosphere inside having been breached by some projectile that allowed space to lay claim to their insides. A third ship was the largest and was still showing a breathable atmosphere.  
  
"Let's see if we can dock with that one. It may have something onboard that will help us find Trip." Archer pointed at the cargo ship closest to them.  
  
Reed swung the shuttle in and made a perfect docking on his second try with a hatch on the forward hull.  
  
Archer sealed the hatchway against the ship then opened the hatch of the shuttle into the airlock.  
  
The air that greeted him spoke of staleness and death. Both of them coughed as they entered the ship holding their hands over their noses and mouths. It was all they could do to keep from retching at the smell.  
  
It only took a few steps into the corridor outside the airlock to see what had happened. Bodies were strewn everywhere, some had been carrying foodstuffs and others weapons. There were several different species and it looked like this ship had been raided by the other inhabitants of the void for food and were killed by the crew of the cargo ship. Reed ran his hand held scanner around the ship, no life signs appeared.  
  
Archer was dismayed at the violence all around them, some of the aliens had been literally hacked to death. Alien blood was everywhere, walls, floor, and ceiling. It was a nightmare.  
  
I wonder if this is what will happen to Enterprise if we go too far into the Expanse.  
  
He remembered the pirates who had boarded his ship and stripped it of supplies.  
  
Reed had gone forward to a diagram on the wall that was illuminated by emergency power. It had remained on despite the death of the ship's crew.  
  
"Captain, the bridge is just ahead according to this ship's layout."  
  
Archer turned his attention back to Reed, "How far? I don't want to get too involved in here and maybe miss Trip's shuttle if it's thrown into this void as well."  
  
"I guess it to be just beyond that bulkhead, we could take a quick look and then leave?" Reed suggested.  
  
Archer gave it a quick thought and agreed, "Ok, but we'll download their logs if any and try to decipher them on the shuttle. "  
  
Reed nodded and headed toward the bulkhead stepping over several rotting corpses whose vacant eyes stared up at him as he past by. Archer followed and did the same, trying not to look or breathe for that matter.  
  
The thought of finding the shuttle and discovering Trip's lifeless blue eyes starring vacantly at him, accusing him of being too late had entered his mind.  
  
Archer shook the image off, and followed the Lt.  
  
******************************* T'pol was trying to reach either shuttle pod but with no success.  
  
An air of gloom hung over the bridge making everyone depressed, for now it seemed that even their Captain and Malcolm were lost as well.  
  
Finally, T'Pol gave the order to return Enterprise back to normal space and out of the nebula. She had little choice, for if she remained inside she feared they too would become a victim of the nebula. For now all they could do was wait and hope that one of the shuttles made it back to Enterprise. She feared that Commander Tucker was lost and could only hope that Captain Archer would realize this and return to his ship and his command. One crewman was not worth the lives of 80 others even if it was Commander Tucker.  
  
They all sat waiting once more for the return of their crew mates wishing all would come back, but willing to accept one shuttle if that's all that would be allowed by fate to return.  
  
**********************  
  
Archer and Malcolm had entered the bridge of the cargo ship without finding any more bodies. It seemed that everyone had died together trying to fight off the boarding parties that had raided them for supplies. The ship had been stripped of equipment from the bridge as well.  
  
While Malcolm down loaded the files from the ship's logs, Archer was drawn to the desk in the corner where papers were strewn as well as several padds. Mathematical equations covered the papers as well as a drawing showing what must have been the area they were in and the nebula that surrounded them.  
  
They must have been working on a way out of here  
  
Archer picked up the padds and the drawings. Nothing was completed but it would give them a start. He went to the forward screen and gazed out at the swirling mass that surrounded them and wondered if they would ever find Trip.  
  
Is this to become our grave as well?  
  
Malcolm walked over and stood beside him. "I've got it all, Sir. We'd better go and see if we can find Mr. Tucker."  
  
Archer nodded and they solemnly left the bridge, making their way once more through the grizzly hall of death on their way back to their shuttle.  
  
Trip was out there somewhere and Archer was determined to find him and get away from here as quickly as possible.  
  
******************  
  
Trip came to once more and vaguely remembered hearing Archer's voice telling him they were on the way.  
  
The outside was no longer filled with flashes of light, but darkness and no sounds. Even the comm was silent. A fear went through him and his heart started to pound,  
  
It never happened! Oh God! It must have been a dream! Jon was never here!  
  
He knew he had a concussion and was unable to get up. The console was just above him, so he must have been trying to get here for a reason.  
  
It had to be true!  
  
He forced himself to remember. The shuttle seemed to be drifting, but there was no way he could tell where he was. Finally, fighting back the agony the move caused, he pulled himself up and found the comm button.  
  
"Capt'n are you there? Can you hear me?" Desperation filled his voice, but he didn't care, they had to be out there somewhere! He knew he hadn't imagined it. "Please be there!"  
  
****************************  
  
Archer once more used the frequencies that Hoshi had given him hoping to locate the shuttle that held Commander Tucker and get a response. Malcolm was using his radar system as well, but neither of them had been successful.  
  
A noise suddenly crackled from the comm, it sounded like a voice. Archer nearly jumped on it in his haste to tune it in and bring up the volume.  
  
"Trip! Can you hear me?" Archer shouted.  
  
"Capt'n, I thought I was dreaming that you called!" Trip was so relieved now that tears had formed in his eyes. "Thought you all had forgotten me."  
  
Archer could hear the emotional distress in his friend's voice and he tried to reassure him. "We'd never do that, we were caught in some kind of anomaly before we could get to you. We need to locate you, Malcolm's taking a reading trying to get your coordinates."  
  
Archer hoped he was nearby, for right now they were unable to fly anywhere outside the void that had their shuttle trapped.  
  
Trip was having difficulty balancing himself on the seat and using the comm, his fragile hold on consciousness was threatening to let go again because of the pain.  
  
"Have to make this short, Capt'n, can't stay upright long enough." his voice faded as he slowly slid back to the floor and tried desperately to keep from falling into the blackness that wanted to claim him.  
  
Archer looked at Malcolm who nodded, he had found the shuttle.  
  
"We have you, Trip, hold on!" Archer didn't get a response, but the fact they had located him was enough to calm him.  
  
"I show him just entering the void, Sir, over by the last cargo ship on our starboard side." Malcolm sighed in relief, Trip was still alive and they had managed to find him again. This time they would make a proper go of it and use the grappler on the pod.  
  
He flew the shuttle through the void to the coordinates and there before them was Trip's shuttle still drifting at an odd angle.  
  
Archer wondered what he would find inside, how badly was Trip injured? At least he was alive he kept reassuring himself, there was that at least. The memory of the corpses on the cargo ship was sill fresh in his mind. Their empty eyes still haunted him as if warning him of impending doom that was still to come.  
  
Archer pushed the memory aside and made ready with the grappler. He hooked the shuttle with the first try and they now had to decide whether to board her or not.  
  
He looked over at the huge cargo ship before them, it must have a shuttle bay to deliver supplies, and if we could open it, we could bring in both shuttles and retrieve Trip as well.  
  
"Malcolm, swing by the rear of that ship, see if their launch area is still open."  
  
Reed looked at the ship before them, and carefully turned the shuttle. He went slowly since he was towing the other shuttle behind. "Bio signs again but no life signs aboard." He mentioned, "I see a switch, we could try firing a shot maybe shorting it out?"  
  
Archer looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded, "Go ahead, otherwise I'll board through a hatch and open it from inside."  
  
Malcolm was about to fire when the door started to open on its own. The ship was still running on emergency power and the electronic detector had been activated by their approach.  
  
Once the door was wide open, Reed flew the shuttle slowly inside towing the other carefully behind.  
  
It was tricky landing them both inside, but the area was large since it was a cargo ship and it easily accommodated both ships. Once inside, the automated ramp came up again triggered by the electronic eye. Archer waited for the cargo airlock to regain atmosphere, then quickly opened the hatch. He was outside in a flash and on his way to the other shuttle. Reed drew a weapon as he exited, carefully taking in their surroundings, he didn't want any nasty surprises.  
  
Archer cracked the hatch open on the other pod and went inside. Equipment was strewn everywhere inside the shuttle. He quickly spotted Trip lying on the floor near the pilot seat apparently unconscious.  
  
"Trip!"  
  
Archer held his breath as he knelt down to examine his friend and found his pulse steady. Trip looked pale and his head was covered with dried blood. It wasn't surprising considering the state the inside of the shuttle was in. He probably had other injuries as well, so Archer didn't try and move him. The medical scanner from the first aid kit in the other shuttle would be needed to determine that.  
  
Reed was at the doorway," How is he?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Archer took his first deep breath," Alive, but I'll need the first aid kit to check him for any serious injuries."  
  
"I'll get it," Reed left to fetch it.  
  
Archer sat down on the floor next to Trip; he couldn't believe that they had finally found him after searching for what must have been 14 hours. He rested one hand on Trip's shoulder as if to be sure that he was really here. He didn't remove it till Reed returned with the kit in hand.  
  
Reed crouched down next to Archer and handed the kit over to him. Archer quickly opened it and used the scanner on the engineer. What he found wasn't the best of news, but it could have been worse. Trip had damaged vertebrae and it looked like some were pressing on his spinal cord, fortunately, nothing was broken. They would have to move him very carefully so as not to injure him further.  
  
Archer took out a hypo spray and gave Trip a shot of local painkiller. They would move him while he was still unconscious. His other injuries could be treated after they had him safely inside the other shuttle. 


	3. Secrets of The Dead

                    Lost

Thanks to all who reviewed this. I will have more to add this week. 

**The Watch Stander**

**PT 3**- **Secrets Of The Dead**

Archer and Reed were able to make up a stretcher to move Trip to the other shuttle's rear area. They placed him gingerly on the couch in the back of the shuttle, careful not to jar him and cause further injuries. 

Archer left Reed to tend to Trip while he explored the cargo bay area.

He passed through the first door that was outside the launch area. Inside was a storeroom piled high with equipment that had been casually thrown into the room. It had probably come from the other cargo ships that these people had raided. It told Archer that maybe this ship had a plan to get away, otherwise why bother with stealing equipment. 

_I'll take Malcolm with me to the bridge just as soon as Trip wakes up and we're sure he's stabilized. _

He headed back the way he'd come.

                        *********************************

Reed was just finishing placing a bandage over the large gash on Trip's forehead when he noticed Trip's eyes were slowly opening and trying to focus. Malcolm had a slight smile of relief on his face, glad that the engineer was finally coming round.

At first Trip didn't see Malcolm, but the ceiling of the shuttle, and he became disoriented.

_Where am I?_

"About Bloody time you woke up!" Malcolm was grinning now.

Hearing him Trip looked quickly in Malcolm's direction. "You're here, I wasn't dreaming, or I've gone to hell."

"Not yet, you still have time though. You certainly gave us a run for our money!" 

"Malcolm, are you sure this isn't hell? There's two of you and one was enough to drive me nuts!" Trip slowly replied, still not quite with it and seeing double.

"You took a blow to the head and I would say you probably have a concussion, " Reed reassured him.

Trip took a deep breath then panicked when he didn't feel the same pains from hours ago. 

_Oh God, what's wrong with me!_

"I can't feel anything, there's no pain."

Malcolm looked indignant, "I should bloody well hope not! I put enough pain killers in you to bring down a small horse!"

It took a moment to sink in, "Am I hurt that bad?" Trip asked, afraid of what Reed wasn't telling him.

The Lt suddenly felt guilty about teasing him when he saw the look of despair on Trip's face. 

Archer chose that moment to enter the shuttle. He smiled when he saw Trip awake and having overheard Trip's last question, he took it upon himself to answer.

"Let's just say that you and Phlox are about to become very good friends since you will probably be spending at least a week or more together."

Trip's eyes rolled. "Aw, Capt'n, now I really feel terrible." 

Reed just snickered, "Wait till you see what he uses on you! Slimy things, look like slugs and the food is terrible!" 

Both he and Archer laughed at the expression of disgust on Trip's face. 

Archer signaled Malcolm and the Lt. quickly left, leaving the two men some privacy.

Archer walked over and crouched down next to the couch so he was on eye level with Trip.

"How do you feel?" Archer watched him closely to be sure he wasn't in any more pain. 

"Not so bad, until you and Malcolm mentioned all that other stuff."

Archer smiled, "You've bruised some vertebrae and a few are pushing against your spinal column, that's why we have you so doped with local painkiller. You also have a concussion so you need to take it easy."

A look of relief came over Trip's face; he wasn't going to die after all. 

Then a look of embarrassment came over his face when he thought about his last transmission and how it must have sounded. "I'm sorry about going to pieces there when I hailed you last. " He looked straight at Jon with a sad look in his eyes, "It's just that I thought I'd never see you or anyone on Enterprise again." 

Archer squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry about that, I understand. You were badly injured and practically out of you mind. 

Everyone on Enterprise was worried about you, and they all contributed to this rescue mission. Wait till you see the improvements they thought of for this shuttle so we could find you," Archer added, hoping to lift the engineers' spirits. 

Trip looked at him gratefully, and decided to let it rest. 

 "Where are we Capt'n? This isn't Enterprise or Phlox would be here."

Archer took a moment to answer, not sure how much to divulge to the already stressed man, but decided on honesty since he would probably figure it out for himself very quickly.

"We're in the eye of the Nebula, and it's literally a graveyard of ships. Looks like five or more have become trapped here, unable to break through to the surrounding nebula. Some type of force is holding us back." 

Trip listened carefully. "You're saying eye? Like in hurricane?"

Archer smiled again and squeezed Trip's shoulder reassuringly, "Something like that, we really didn't have much time to look into it till we found you. Now we'll see what we can do." 

"Where's the crew of this ship?" 

Archer started to stand, "I'm about to go and find out." 

He didn't want to tell Trip about the grizzly find on the other cargo ship.

"You take it easy; we'll be back before you know it. I'll lock the hatch and use my communicator to tell you when we're back. He started to turn, then thought better, "Will you be all right?" He didn't like leaving Trip here alone, but they had to find a way out of here and soon or they would all die.

Trip nodded, still thinking about what Archer had told him.

"Be careful Capt'n!" he managed to say before Archer went out the hatchway.

Archer smiled then left; locking the hatch of the shuttle with a code from outside. If anyone was alive, he didn't want them surprising the helpless engineer. These didn't seem to be the type of people that he would trust anyone's life with. Especially after seeing what they did to the crew on the other ship.

                     *******************************************

Archer found Reed a short distance away where he couldn't overhear the two men's conversation.

"I think we need to go the bridge and see if we can find out any more information that might help us get out of here."

Reed nodded, "I took the liberty of checking a ship's layout in the control room. Looks like the bridge is straight down this hall. We pass the crews' quarters as well as sickbay."

Archer agreed, "Let's go"

They entered the hallway and the first quarters they found showed that someone had left in a big hurry. Clothing was left piled on the bed and personal effects were piled there as well. Moving down the hall they found other quarters in the same state. The fourth one had a dead man in it, lying peacefully on his bunk. When they used the scanner on the body, it reported that he'd starved to death. 

Things weren't all that great on this ship, even if they had stolen supplies from the others, Archer thought.

They again headed down the hallway and came to sickbay, this time finding more of the crew lying on beds dead, showing either starvation as a cause of their demise or injuries they'd suffered in the raids.

Archer wanted answers and he quickly left the sickbay to find the bridge. When they entered the bridge area, there wasn't the chaos that had been evident on the other cargo ship. No one had stripped this ship for its parts. Everything seemed to be in place as if the next watch was about to come on duty any moment.

"Malcolm, use the UT and see if you can translate any of the ship's log. We might get lucky. I'm going to look around some more. "

There were maps and charts neatly folded on the navigation consol as well as several star charts, so someone had been working on a plan it seemed just like the other ship.

Archer's attention was distracted by Lt reed calling him.

 "Captain, I think I have something."

Archer went over to Reed immediately. 

Malcolm looked up at him from the console, "A bit of luck, Sir. Hoshi's download of the Ossarian pirates' main computer came in handy it seems. This log is recorded in one of the languages used by the pirates that raided us. I'll let you listen, it's the last log entry from this ship's captain." 

Reed pressed the log button:

"This will be my last log entry as I can no longer make it here from my quarters as I am too weak from hunger. It seems our Five Xindi crew decided to work on a plan to get out of here without telling anyone. They also raided and killed the crew of the other cargo ships according to one of my men who went with them. It was suppose to be a visit to obtain mutual assistance not murder.

They took everything from the other ships and then hid the food from us in their own quarters then told me that the cargo crew attacked them and murdered some of our men. This was a cover up; to buy them time to plan their escape. 

After making some navigational adjustments on our only shuttle, they took it and left in the night according to one of my men who had been in on the plan, but was betrayed and left behind.  They took all the food.

The remainder of my men are dead either from starvation or the wounds they suffered in the raids.

 I ask forgiveness for not being a better Captain and maintaining stricter control over my crew. " The log ended. 

Archer looked troubled, The cargo ship Captain didn't have the way out after all, but some of his crew had found a way. The Xindi had betrayed him, which was no surprise for the Xindi prisoner they had encountered weeks ago had betrayed Archer and Trip as well.

"Looks like we're back to square one." Archer shook his head.

Lt Reed had a look of disappointment on his face, "Sorry, Sir. I was hoping it would be of more help. Did you find anything?"

" Just some more charts and figures, lets take them back to the shuttle and compare them with what we found on the other ship. We need to check on Trip anyhow." Archer tried a slight smile hoping to lift the Lt.'s mood.  

They both needed a positive attitude if they were going to survive this. The shuttles had very little food on board, just enough for a few days and nothing more. 

Together they headed back the way they'd come.


	4. Pieces Of The Puzzle

LOST  
  
PT 4  
  
Pieces of the puzzle  
  
Trip was lying on the coach in the rear of shuttle pod 2 thinking about what Archer had said concerning the area of the Nebula they were trapped in and how the other ships were entrapped there as well.  
  
Trip tried to clear his mind and focus, something was nagging at him, but he couldn't remember what it was. It had something to do with where they were, but with all the medication, it was very hard to think.  
  
His head still ached, but now it was from the pain pills as well as the concussion he had suffered. Finally exhausted, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***************** Archer and Reed were on their way back from the bridge heading to the launch area. They were discussing the abandonment of the cargo ship by five members of its crew.  
  
Reed was clearly puzzled, "I don't understand it, Captain. You'd think they would have had a better chance taking this ship with the more powerful engines out of here."  
  
Archer agreed, "It's something we need to find out, why they left everyone else here stranded when they could have taken everyone with them."  
  
Reed stopped. "Maybe they couldn't! What if the ship was too big?" He exclaimed.  
  
Archer suddenly stopped in his tracks as a thought crossed his mind brought on by Reed's comment. "Too big! It's also probably too slow and too cumbersome to overcome whatever force is holding them here!" Archer looked puzzled, "That might be it!"  
  
Reed nodded, "Now if we could only figure out what they did to get away."  
  
"Let's check on Trip and get something to eat, maybe it'll help us to think." Archer headed down the hall in a hurry and Reed followed.  
  
********************************  
  
When they arrived at the shuttle, Archer took out his communicator before opening the hatch. "Trip, we're back I'm opening the door."  
  
They found the engineer sound asleep inside and Archer decided not to awaken him.  
  
He helped himself to a couple of the food packs and a few other provisions. After heating them, he brought them outside where he and Reed could talk as well as eat and not disturb Trip.  
  
"It has to be something with the ship's size and speed, I have this feeling." He looked at Reed, "Did you know that I was a test pilot for Starfleet before I was given the captaincy of Enterprise?"  
  
Reed looked surprised, "I didn't know that, Sir."  
  
Malcolm took a serious look at Archer, it seemed there was more to his captain than he thought. He wasn't just the son of the warp five-engine designer, but someone who put his life on the line testing it as well. Reed's opinion of Archer went up a notch and this earned a degree of respect from the British Starfleet officer.  
  
Archer gave him a smile, "There's a lot you don't know about me, and sometime I'll tell you about my other jobs with Starfleet."  
  
"I'll look forward to that, Captain."  
  
Archer handed Reed a pot roast dinner with mashed potatoes and all Reed could think about was the time he and Trip had been stranded on the shuttle together. They had used the mashed potatoes to plug a leak made by a micro singularity.  
  
Now that was a good use for it!  
  
It made the Lt. smile thinking about Trip and the meatloaf dinner that went with the potatoes.  
  
"I'll just check the Commander, make sure he's ok." Reed said as he put the tray down and headed for the shuttle.  
  
Archer smiled and shook his head, Trip had told him Reed was like a mother hen, and he was right. Just the same, Archer was glad to have Malcolm on this mission for he wasn't sure he could have carried it off alone with Trip injured and unable to assist. The armory officer had been good company as well as instrumental in finding Trip.  
  
Archer opened his food pack and started to eat the veal marsala, fortunately it really wasn't bad.  
  
Reed came back a few minutes later. He had a disturbed look on his face, so Archer questioned him, "Everything ok?" When Reed didn't answer right away, Archer become worried, "Malcolm?"  
  
Reed heard Archer's upset tone and finally realized he hadn't answered the man, so intent was he on his own thoughts.  
  
"It could be nothing, but it seems our Mr. Tucker has developed a fever. He's still asleep so I put an extra blanket over him after I checked him. We'll have to watch it for, he may have an infection from some internal injury that we're not aware of."  
  
Archer took the news surprisingly well. After all, up to a few hours ago he wasn't sure that he'd ever see Trip again, never mind find him alive. "Anything we can do?" Archer asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Just need to keep him warm and try to keep his temperature from getting too high. I'll give him some medication to help, but Phlox really needs to get his hands on him as soon as possible."  
  
Reed didn't like giving out bad news, but it was the truth and he was sure Archer knew it as well. There was no sense hiding it, they had a seriously injured man on their hands and there was no getting around the fact that he needed better medical attention and soon.  
  
I just hope we get him some in time,  
  
Reed found the thought of losing the commander to an infection after all they'd gone through to save him, very depressing.  
  
Archer watched the Lt's face and read the mood changes there. He tried to distract him, "How's the food?"  
  
Reed looked up startled, "Ah, it's just lovely, Sir, thanks."  
  
Archer nodded and they finished eating in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Time was now even more important, Trip's life depended on them getting out of here and soon.  
  
*********************  
  
Trip came awake and found himself still in the shuttle. Archer and Reed were outside for he could here them talking. They were discussing plans to try and leave the void they were trapped in. Trip wanted to help, but he wasn't sure what he could do since getting up wasn't an option.  
  
Archer entered the shuttle to get some of the charts and noticing the engineer was awake walked back to him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he was concerned and it showed, Trip always could read Jon's moods. They had been friends for a long time.  
  
"Ok. Feel like I'm in la la land though. Whatever Malcolm gave me really packed a wallop."  
  
Archer looked at him carefully, Trip still had dark circles under his eyes, but what had Jon concerned was the slight flush of Trip's face.  
  
Trip noticed the papers Archer was holding, "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Archer smiled, even injured Trip could always be counted on to help.  
  
"We're just going over the charts from the other ship and this one trying to see what their plan was to leave here. The crew from this ship took their shuttle and left so they must have come up with an idea. Malcolm and I are just trying to piece it together."  
  
He didn't bother telling Trip about the fact that they were Xindi and had left the rest of the crew behind to die. Trip was still dealing with his grief from the death of his sister at the hands of the Xindi. The younger man didn't need any more reasons to hate them.  
  
"I'll get Reed and maybe the three of us can brainstorm this and come up with something." Archer squeezed his shoulder and went to fetch the Lt.  
  
Trip took a deep breath to try and clear away the cobwebs caused by the drugs and their after affects.  
  
I wonder how Enterprise is doing. T'Pol may have already left and returned to Vulcan thinking we're all goners!  
  
Nah, she wouldn't do that, she'll wait.  
  
It made him feel better knowing she had changed and was now on their side not the Vulcan's. He felt that they could trust her.  
  
Reed was the first one in the hatchway, "Commander, glad to see you could join us. Maybe now we can figure a way out of here." He sounded hopeful, but Trip had pulled some tricks out of a hat before and it would be nice if he could repeat that performance.  
  
Archer came inside and the two officers gathered around Trip and began to explain what they understood so far from the charts they had found on the two cargo ships. Trip listened, all the while knowing something was nagging him that was important about their predicament, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
****************** 


	5. A Failed Plan

LOST  
  
Many thanks to all who have posted reviews.  
  
Things are finally winding down and hopefully our 3 officers will finally get out of the nebula!  
  
I plan on having this completed this weekend.  
  
Pt 5  
  
A Failed Plan  
  
The three men finally decided to take the shuttle out and test the area around the void. It would be an exploratory mission to get the needed data for an idea they had come up with. The padds and charts from the cargo ships had only given them a hint at what the cargo crew had used as their final solution to the problem.  
  
Reed crouched down next to the couch Trip was lying on in the rear of the shuttle. There was a slight flush to Trip's face as well as perspiration on his forehead. Reed was concerned, for the infection was probably getting worse.  
  
Trip seemed very tired and Reed wondered if it wouldn't be wiser to leave him behind on the cargo ship while they explored the void.  
  
"You haven't eaten, Commander. Are you hungry?"  
  
Trip tried to joke, "Only if you have some fried catfish!"  
  
Reed smiled, "Sorry, best I can do is Sea bass or that horrible meatloaf you love so much!"  
  
Trip made a face, "No thanks!" Truth was he wasn't hungry, just very tired. "I'll pass. Think I need a nap."  
  
Reed smiled then opened the medical kit. He took out the scanner and held it near Trip's forehead. The scanner showed the commander's temperature was 2 pts higher than it had been earlier. Taking out a hypo spray, he gave Trip a shot in the neck.  
  
"That should help you sleep." Reed put the equipment away.  
  
Trip's eyes were barely open. "Malcolm, wake me if you find anything?" Reed smiled, "Of course. Just get some rest while the captain and I do the flying!"  
  
Archer came through the hatchway. He had disconnected the other shuttle so they could fly this one unencumbered. When he noticed that Trip was asleep, he signaled to Reed and they left the shuttle.  
  
Archer was concerned when he saw the look on Reed's face.  
  
"How is he?" he asked, dreading the answer.  
  
Reed shook his head, he was visibly concerned, "Well, he's not hungry and his fever is higher. I've never known the commander to pass up a meal, even in the worst of times. "  
  
Archer was silent for a moment thinking about the consequences to their chief engineer if they delayed their departure much longer. "I think we need to make a decision on a plan and try it, we're running out of time in more ways than one. We need to get him to Enterprise."  
  
"I agree, at least we'll be doing something." Reed looked hopeful.  
  
"I've released the other shuttle; we can make a circle around the void and see what's out there. Let's go!"  
  
"Captain, shouldn't we leave Commander Tucker here?" Reed asked.  
  
Archer shook his head, "No, if something happens to us he'd be alone again and helpless, I'd rather have him with us."  
  
Reed nodded, "I didn't think of that possibility."  
  
The two men went back inside the shuttle. Archer went to the back to quickly check on Trip. The engineer was sound asleep and Archer didn't want to disturb him, but he did make him a promise.  
  
Somehow we'll get you out of here and back to Enterprise.  
  
***************************  
  
Archer flew the shuttle toward the area where the last ship in the void was located. When they arrived, they found the ship had been breached and had no life signs. Flying past it, Archer wondered what secrets it held.  
  
There was no time now for more exploring, he needed some answers to just what force was keeping them in this area of space and how they could get through it and back into the nebula.  
  
Reed was busy checking his readings and making notes while Archer flew the small ship. "The force seems to intensify the closer we get to the edge of the void. It's almost like a force field is holding us back."  
  
Archer looked around the void through the view screen; it was hard to believe there was such a powerful force out there. He was about to say something to Reed, when the Lt. shouted, "Look out, another vessel coming at us!"  
  
Archer saw it and reacted quickly veering off to the right to avoid being struck by the other small ship that was coming out of the nebula and straight at them. It sped by them never stopping or showing any sign that it had even seen the shuttle pod in its path.  
  
"That was close!" Reed exclaimed.  
  
Archer was shook up as well, but the next thing that hit them sent them flying practically backwards. A wave like they experienced before washed over their ship and pushed them backwards. Archer fought the controls and kept the ship's nose steady so as not to allow it to start tumbling out of control.  
  
Reed watched, unable to help. All he could do was sit there and take note of the force and it's affect on their ship.  
  
They were thrown halfway back into the void before Archer was able to regain full control of their shuttle. The alien ship was nowhere in sight.  
  
Archer looked at Reed, relief at still being in one piece evident in his voice, "See if Trip's ok back there, then lets go find that other ship!"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Reed went to the back. The Commander was still asleep, but the blankets had slid off the sleeping man so Reed put them back over Trip and tucked them around him.  
  
"He's still sleeping. I'm not sure anything would wake him right now." Reed remarked as he slid back into the co pilot seat behind Archer.  
  
"Let's find that other ship, maybe they have some answers, or can help us leave here." Archer headed the shuttle in the direction the alien ship had gone.  
  
They found it floating without power, halfway into the void.  
  
Reed used the scanners on it," No life signs," He looked at Archer, "There are five bio signs!"  
  
Archer knew what that meant, too much of a coincidence, it was the shuttle from the cargo ship.  
  
Something had gone wrong; the Xindi crew hadn't made it after all. Both men's hopes were dashed by this fact.  
  
"Let's get it hooked up with the grappler and take it back to the cargo ship. Maybe we can find out what happened so we don't make the same mistake." Archer was determined to get answers.  
  
***************************  
  
T'Pol was still on duty on the bridge, it was now almost 24hours since the captain and Lt. Reed had left Enterprise and entered the nebula. There had been no word from them or for that matter Commander Tucker.  
  
Hoshi was still trying different frequencies, but there was no response. It was beginning to look like the mission was a failure and now both crews were lost. She wasn't looking forward to telling the crew, never mind Starfleet that three of Enterprises' senior officers were now missing and presumed dead.  
  
It bothered her that two of the officer's lives were intertwined with hers and that she felt a sudden loss, an emptiness that she shouldn't have felt. On Vulcan ships, crewmen and officers lives were often lost and the ship would function without them. It was an accepted consequence of space exploration. She wasn't sure why this loss of both Commander Tucker and Captain Archer bothered her so much. When she had time later, she would have to meditate and search for answers, but for now, she could only wait.  
  
She stared at the nebula wanting answers but there was nothing but swirling red and gold.  
  
**********************  
  
When they opened the alien shuttle on the cargo ship they were greeted by the stench of death. Both Archer and Reed had to back away to keep from retching. Archer found some oxygen masks on their own shuttle and both he and Reed put them on before entering the alien craft.  
  
Inside were the bodies of five Xindi crewmen. They must have been killed when their ship was breached for the there was no air left and the bodies were just starting to decompose. Archer took what information he could find, since the inside of the ship was in the same condition as Trip's shuttle had been. Everything was strewn about including food and supplies mixed in with the Xindi bodies. Reed downloaded their logs and then they both left the ship as quickly as possible.  
  
Once outside Archer closed the ship's hatch. He didn't want the stench filling the cargo bay.  
  
They both made their way to their own shuttle and placed the disk in their reader. The charts came up and the path the alien ship had used to leave the void was projected.  
  
Archer noted the direction the ship had entered the nebula, it seemed to have found a weak spot and by using extra fuel had gone through the force field and into the surrounding nebula. What happened after that was the puzzle. The ship had been hit by something and breached, but what? Was it solid or another anomaly wave that seemed to keep occurring without warning?  
  
"The answer is here somewhere, Malcolm, we just have to find it." Archer sounded frustrated, disappointed that this alien ship hadn't made it through the nebula.  
  
"There are dents all over the ship. It looks like they were hit by something. There's nothing in their log that shows what it was." Reed was equally frustrated.  
  
Both men's attention was drawn to a voice from the rear of the shuttle. A sleepy voice called out to them,"Capt'n, I just remembered something."  
  
Archer and Reed both went to the rear of the shuttle where Trip was.  
  
The engineer was still groggy, but he managed to finish what he was trying to tell them. "Capt'n you said something about the eye, made me think of hurricanes that use to hit us in Florida. At one time planes use to fly through them and take readings. Made me think of our situation, surrounded by the nebula, we're probably right in the middle where the strongest forces are surrounding us. If we fly up first and then enter the nebula higher up we might be able to get through."  
  
Archer and Reed looked at each other, surprised at the simplicity of it all. "That just might work!" Archer was the first to exclaim.  
  
"It sounds so simple." Reed muttered, he couldn't believe Trip had thought of this before they had.  
  
Archer was smiling now as he put his hand on Trip's shoulder, "You, my friend, just might have the answer everyone has been looking for."  
  
Trip was glad that he had remembered and that he finally had contributed something to help. He hated being a burden.  
  
Archer went forward and got their padds and charts and brought them back to where the three men could go over the plan together.  
  
******************************* 


	6. Into the Maelstrom

                                                   **Lost**

**Part 6. **

**Into the Maelstrom******

Archer decided the best way out would be to follow the flow of the force, which was spiraling around in a circle on the edge of the void; this was the force holding them back. It would also give them momentum if used correctly to slingshot out of the void.  The three officers were still sitting in the back of the shuttle putting the pieces together.

Trip was having trouble concentrating due to his fever, but he again came up with an analogy, "It reminds me of a riptide, Capt'n, the anomaly comes in and carries you with it so you use it till you can pull away and come back so to speak. We could ride it into the nebula in the opposite direction from where we came in and then turn in a circle to get back to Enterprise."

Archer listened to his Chief Engineer, his ideas had merit and they would incorporate them into their escape plan. The Captain was also concerned that Trip's fever had escalated; his face was flushed and covered with perspiration. Something was causing an infection internally and it was not a good sign, even he knew that. Reed had given Trip some medication, but now even that wasn't helping.

We've come this far together and I'll be damned if I'll let the Expanse claim Trip as its next victim.

Archer was adamant, he wouldn't give up his friend without doing everything humanly possible to get all of them back to Enterprise safely. 

Reed noticed the concentrated look on his captain's face it seemed to be focused on the commander, Archer seemed anxious again and stressed. Trip's fever was worrying him and Reed knew there was nothing he could do with the limited resources they had. Even the cargo ship had nothing they could use. Trip needed Enterprises' sickbay and Phlox, a real doctor to help him. Their only hope lie in riding the force and the anomaly wave out of here and that was a long shot for the timing would have to be perfect. Reed had been keeping track of the anomaly waves that passed through the void. They continued across the void and into the nebula on the other side. This was what Archer planned on using to give him them the extra punch they needed to push through the force surrounding the void.

Archer shook off his mood and tried to be optimistic for his two officers. "We'll try for the next anomaly, that Reed says will be in two hours time. I have shuttle pod one attached and that should act as a stabilizer giving us enough drag so we don't get going so fast that we destabilize and end up out of control. " 

He waited a moment before explaining," My best guess at what happened to the alien ship was that it was going against the wave and hit a debris field of asteroids inside the nebula that breached their hull. Since we will be going with the wave that shouldn't be a problem.

Reed filled them in on the supplies they had available, "We have plenty of fuel, I transferred some plasma from the cargo ship's stores to our shuttle. There is also more food available if we want to take it from the alien ship and we have enough water since Trip's pod was fully stocked with it as well as food for a few days. That's about it."

Archer thought it through for a moment, "I say we go with our own food supply, I don't want to risk any of us getting sick from alien supplies. Just have to hope we find Enterprise in 6days or we'll be very thin."

Trip shook his head, "You both can have my share, I'm just not hungry."

Both Reed and Archer looked at Trip, he had never missed a meal when he was well and both men were worried about him. The fever was taking its toll on the engineer.

Archer placed his hand on Trip's arm, "I promise you the best meal of your life when we get back to Enterprise!"

Trip smiled, he knew Archer was worried about him and was trying to cheer him up. His whole body ached and his head now as well, despite all the painkillers Reed had given him. The thought of food just made him nauseous.

 Archer and Reed went ahead and started to prepare the shuttle for launching. The captain made sure he took the two logs that he had downloaded from the cargo ships with them. If they ever found a way, they would notify the authorities that the men from these ships would not be coming home. He would also fly by the other ships and try to get their names to do the same thing.

Trip had dozed off and was dreaming that he was still on the shuttle trapped in the Nebula. In the dream, his air was running out, but instead of freezing, he was hot, burning up! A fire had broken out in the plasma relays and the cabin was becoming a furnace. He started to shout in his nightmare and his voice carried to the outside of the shuttle. Archer raced to the hatchway and hurried inside. He found Trip in the throws of a nightmare shouting for help. Quickly he grabbed the man's arms and shook him.

"Trip, its all right, you're ok!" Archer tried to get through to him.

 The younger man awoke with a start. His glassy blue eyes sprung open showing terror still in them from the dream. It took him a moment to focus on Archer.

"Capt'n?" he was disoriented.

"It' all right Trip, you were having a nightmare. You're here with us."

Trip looked around him and realized he was in the shuttle, but then remembered being rescued by Jon and Malcolm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Capt'n, it all seemed so real!"

Archer smiled, he knew Trip's fever was the culprit behind the nightmare, but for now there was nothing they could do about it.

" We're going to leave in a few minutes and get you back to Dr Phlox so he can try some of his wonder cures on you," Archer added to lighten the mood. 

Trip made a face, "If it's slugs I rather stay here!"

Archer laughed, "I won't let him do that to you, I promise."

Trip nodded then leaned back into the pillow. "I'll hold you to that promise."

Reed came inside the shuttle and walked to the back.

"How's our star patient?" He tried to hide his concern, for even he had heard the shouts from all the way down the hall.

"I'm ok, just a little weird dream, that's all."

Reed nodded and after glancing at Archer headed back to the front of the 

Shuttle to start the preparations for launch. 

Archer patted Trip on the arm and went back to the front of the shuttle.

They were on their way out of the cargo launch bay fifteen minutes later. As they passed the Xindi crew ship in the launch bay, Archer considered it appropriate that they join the rest of their crewmates for all eternity.

Reed sat behind him silently calculating the exact time the anomaly wave would enter the void. Both men were apprehensive of what was to come, but there was no other option. Archer turned and looked in the back of the shuttle where Trip lay, The engineer seemed to be asleep, but Archer could tell he wasn't due to the movements he saw. Trip was probably just as anxious as they were.

He turned back and looked at Reed, "Well, here goes nothing!' 

The shuttle entered the force surrounding the void and started to gain momentum instantly. Fortunately, the second shuttle acted as a brake allowing archer to keep control over their ship and not allow it to get up too much speed to control its turns. It was a dizzying ride going in ever-smaller circles heading up what seemed to be a wall. Archer was prepared for the Anomaly wave when it hit them, but what he wasn't prepared for was the violent reentry into the nebula that the wave pushing them through the force caused. He had to fight the controls all the way. Perspiration covered his face as his hands strained on the controls. It was touch and go and there was nothing Reed could do but watch and pray. 

A sudden jolt came from behind and caused Archer to lose control of the ship. The engines flared out and the ships went tumbling. Archer was thrown from his seat and hit his head on something hard, blackness followed. Behind him, Reed suffered a similar fate. 

Trip had been tossed to the floor as well, all he saw before he passed out was the red and gold of the nebula, and it's flashes of light. He thought they had failed and the nebula had won at last.

                                 ********************

Reed opened his eyes to semi darkness and silence. He didn't know where they were or what had happened. A groan from nearby told him someone else was awakening. He reached out a hand and found a body. Turning on his side, he could see Archer with a nasty wound on his head that was bleeding profusely. 

 Reed really wasn't sure he wanted to get up, but he needed to find out their status and check on Trip as well. Thinking about it he figured all he would find was bad news. They were probably on their way back into the void or the ship had been breached and they would soon die. Trip was probably so severely hurt that nobody could save him or worse, dead.

 He knew though he had to go check, Trip would do it for him. After all the man had almost sacrificed himself so Reed could survive on that shuttle they had been trapped on. Malcolm also knew that he should be the first one to find out how Trip was, since the engineer was Captain Archer's best friend and finding him dead would be a crushing blow to the captain.

He grabbed hold of the copilot seat and pulled. His head swam for a moment but then cleared and he staggered back to the rear of the shuttle. There he found Commander Tucker face down on the floor, unmoving. He slowly bent down and checked the man for a pulse, holding his breath all the while and praying. He only breathed again, when he found a pulse. Trip was alive at least. Reed sighed in relief, then picked up a blanket and tucked it around the Commander. He would check him for injuries after he retrieved the medical kit. First though he had to find it. 

Archer heard noises, but he saw flashes as well, and then he realized he was alive. The reality came back in a hurry causing him to gasp as he remembered what happened.

 Trying to sit up he could see Reed in the back putting a blanket over trip. His heart stopped for a moment thinking that it meant Trip was dead and Reed was covering him. Archer had to swallow quickly to avoid sobbing in grief and frustration. He then noticed Reed was tucking the blanket around the Commander and not covering his face.

 Archer fell back against the floor, relieved and trying to get his emotions under control. His head was throbbing and he realized there was blood on the hand that he had touched his face with.  It didn't matter, they were all alive, but where?

                                  ********************


	7. The Final Solution

                                                           Lost

 Pt 7

Final Solution

Reed helped a shaky Archer to his feet, and then sat him down in the copilot chair while he continued to look for the medical kit. Equipment was thrown everywhere. It was amazing they had all survived. 

The Captain looked pale, but Reed quickly guessed he might have a concussion. Commander Tucker was the problem; it would be hard to figure out what further injuries he had acquired. 

Finally, Reed found the kit and decided to help Archer first since he could get the shuttle engines back online and determine where they are while Reed assessed Trip's injuries. 

Archer was holding his head, "How's Trip?" Was the first thing he asked Malcolm as the Lt started to open the medical kit to tend to the captain's injury. 

Reed paused a moment when he found the bandages and some ointment to stop the bleeding.

 "I don't know, Sir. I'll need to scan him and I doubt there will be much we can do for him here." 

It was the truth and Reed knew it, there was little anyone could do until they reached Enterprise. 

_God knows when that will be!_

Archer was trying to take that in as well as decide what to do next They were obviously still inside the nebula, since the space around them was gold and red with flashes of light. It was the same scenario all over again. However, this time they were the ones without power.

"Do what you can for him and let me know what you find. I'll try to get the engines online again." There was a sense of urgency in his voice, aware time was still running out on them. He wanted to save Trip and knew it was up to him to get them all out of here. 

"Let's get your head patched first, shall we. Don't want you bleeding all over the place, Sir." Reed tried a smile, glad that Archer seemed to be all right.

Reed finished the now cleaned head wound by placing a square sticky patch over it. Archer had taken quite a wallop. Malcolm was surprised the man could even function. 

"I'll just go and see about the commander and come back and help you fly the ship." Reed headed to the rear of the shuttle.

Trip still lay where he had fallen when Reed had first found him. Malcolm checked him over using the scanner, but it showed nothing more recent than a few bruises as well as a reopened gash on Trip's head. However, the fever was still there and Trip was now unconscious. There could be internal injuries, but Reed had no way to tell what they were.  

Reed patched the engineer's head and gave him another shot of painkiller. He also found a pillow and placed it under Trip's head. There was no sense moving him and causing him further injury.

_Just hang in their Trip, we'll get out of this somehow,_ Reed silently promised his friend.

Archer called to him and Malcolm went to the front quickly, drawn by the tone of surprise in Archer's voice.

Reed was about to ask what the matter was when he saw the stars through the forward view screen. He had never seen a more beautiful sight! They had drifted through the edge of the nebula and into open space.

"We bloody well made it!" Reed yelled and started to laugh with joy.

Archer was smiling as well; they had come through the nebula on the other side, much as Trip had predicated they would. Now all they had to do was find Enterprise and start the impulse engines.  

_"_That we did, Lt. Let's get this ship's engines online and find Enterprise."

                                                   *********************

Hoshi had come back on duty after only six hours of sleep, too restless to try and get any more rest. She was worried about her friends and the Captain. No one had heard from them in over 36 hours. The thought of their being gone forever was heart wrenching and she realized just how much she would miss Commander Tucker's teasing her and also his encouragement when she needed it most. Malcolm would be missed as well, his always-calm demeanor and patience in teaching her how to handle weaponry was something she always appreciated. Nevertheless, their friendship would be missed most of all.

 Captain Archer held a special place in her heart as well, for he had believed in her and brought her on this mission.

She took over her station from the relief crewman and once more put on her earpiece. The nebula was still beside them, and she had come to hate it for taking away her friends. 

A noise from the frequency she was turned to caught her attention, she tried to tune it in louder. Suddenly she realized who it was. "It's Captain Archer she yelled out loud, they're on their way back!" She shouted it and didn't care she was so elated.

 T'Pol was at her elbow now. "What of Commander Tucker?"

 She realized that she sounded anxious, but then didn't care who noticed when she heard the answer to her question. 

"They've got him as well, but they need Dr Phlox to meet them, he's badly injured!"

T'Pol nodded and went to call Phlox. Hoshi answered the captain and told him they would be awaiting his arrival.

                                  ********************

Archer was able to restart the impulse engines and then he tried hailing Enterprise. His signal seemed to go nowhere, but he kept trying. Suddenly Hoshi was responding to his hail and he took that deep breath he needed so desperately right now. Malcolm behind him breathed a sigh of relief as well then went back to prepare the Commander for arrival. Phlox would need to get to him immediately when they docked.

Archer felt a heavy weight lift from his heart as he realized they were just a short distance away from Enterprise and safety. He prayed now that they would get Trip to Enterprise in time to save him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Trip now when they were so close to safety. Determinedly he flew the shuttle at its fastest speed racing against time for Trip's life.

As Reed tucked the blanket firmly around the Commander, he thought about all they'd been through together on this mission as well as the shuttle pod where they both had thought they would never see Enterprise again. It had formed a sort of forced friendship and Reed actually was glad of it. He liked Trip and respected his abilities as well his optimism, without that they never would have survived that earlier shuttle ride. This was why it had been so important that he help Archer in rescuing Trip; he couldn't bear to have Trip's earlier pessimistic prediction come true. The loss of the Commander would have affected him deeply and it would have been a severe blow both to Captain Archer as well as the crew of the Enterprise. 

"Rest well, my friend, for we'll soon have you safe onboard Enterprise," he said softly to the unconscious man then went forward to help Archer. 

                                        ***************

          T'Pol had been waiting with Phlox and his team when the two shuttles were brought on board. All three men were battered and bruised, but Commander Tucker was unconscious and looked deathly pale. She feared he was badly injured and watched as Phlox hurried him from the Shuttle bay area. She then turned her attention back to Captain Archer as he made his way up the stairway from the shuttle.

"Captain."

Archer smiled wearily, "We had quite a mission and I'll have to fill you in on it latter after Malcolm and I have a decent meal and a shower!"

The two men did look exhausted, and both of them needed medical attention as well. "I'll have chief prepare meals for three and meet you in the dining room in two hours?"

Archer nodded and the three left the shuttle bay together planning to meet later.

                                                **************

Archer checked with Phlox before going to his quarters wanting to hear the Doctor's assessment of Trip's injuries.

Phlox saw the Captain enter and waited by the control unit of his scanner unit. Trip was still inside the unit being scanned by the efficient machine. His body was a glowing light form shown on the consol screen before them.

"Ah, Captain, come to see how Mr. Tucker is doing?" The Denobulan always seemed to have a Cheshire cat smile on his face no matter what was going on.

Archer was afraid to ask but managed to anyhow, "How is he?"

Phlox seemed to think for a moment as he checked the readouts before him on the scanner control panel. "I'm happy to say his back is badly bruised but nothing is broken. I 'll have to realign a few of his vertebrae that are causing him distress, but nothing I can't handle. The fever should come down once I flush the infection out of his system. He had internal injuries that became infected by leakage from a punctured intestine." 

Phlox smiled again, "Should be good as new in a few days."

Archer looked relieved, "That's good news. He had us all worried. "

"Yes, Mr. Tucker does have a way of finding trouble, he's my most frequent patient."

That drew a smile from Archer; even he had brought Trip in here a few times.

"I'll check back with you later. Let me know when he wakes up."

"Of course, Captain. Please come back, as I need to look at that wound on your head."

Archer nodded then left for a well-deserved shower; he knew Phlox would call when Trip woke up.

                                 *********************

It was two days later and Trip was lying on his stomach as Phlox looked at the scan he had just done of the commander's back. 

 "Are you sure that you're still in pain? I know I corrected all the vertebrae that were on this scan."

Trip was lying there slowly getting flustered as well as worried. "Doc, I'm telling ya, I can't move, my back is killing me!" He was getting more upset by the minute, thinking that he would never be able to move again and that something was seriously wrong with his back after all.

Phlox moved next to the table and finding the spot on the Commander's back pushed down suddenly. 

Trip taken by surprise by the sudden pain let out a cry. His face went white and he saw spots in front of his eyes. 

"Doc, what are you doing? Trying to kill me!"

  


Just then, T'Pol entered and noticed the Commander's pale complexion as well as the slight sheen of perspiration on his face. She looked at Phlox for an explanation. 

"Doctor, I can hear Commander Tucker's shouts all the way down the hall, what is it that you are trying to do to him?" She said it softly, but was annoyed that Phlox seemed to be causing Commander Tucker undue pain and causing him to yell.  

Phlox looked indignant, "I'm trying to line up this middle vertebra and it doesn't seem to want to cooperate. I can't understand why not!"

Trip groaned softly in pain as the two discussed his back.

T'Pol looked at the commander and found herself actually feeling sorry for him. 

"Let me help, show me which one it is," She finally said, not wanting the engineer to be subjected to anymore mistreatment, however good intentioned it was.

Trip just rolled his eyes and lay still glad that the pain was receding slightly and that Phlox had stopped doing his so called treatment.

Archer and Malcolm chose that moment to come through the door. 

"How's your star patient, Doctor?" Archer was smiling, but Reed had a look of concern on his face when he saw Trip's pale face.

"We're trying to realign one of Mr. Tucker's vertebrae, so that he can walk again!" Phlox jovially replied.

"So he says!" Trip said to no one.

Archer was frowning now as well, something wasn't right. He had expected to see Trip sitting up in bed looking like his old shelf, not lying face down like a beached seal that couldn't move.

Hoshi and Travis suddenly walked into the room.

Trip saw them enter, "Ah hell, what is it with today, everyone come here to see me scream?"

Hoshi and Travis both caught off guard looked at Archer.

"Ah, actually Trip, I asked them to come," he said sheepishly.

Trip looked disgusted, "Next it'll be the entire engineering staff marching in here." 

T'Pol chose that moment to push down on the commander's back, and it took him completely by surprise. He nearly passed out from the pain, but suddenly, it was if a large weight had been removed from his back and he started to sit up and was surprised when there was no more pain!

T'Pol looked pleased with herself as Phlox nodded to her in congratulations.             

Archer and Reed came over to help Trip sit up and Reed even fluffed the pillows to place behind Trip's back. Trip gave him a dirty look. He hated being in sickbay, and was never in a very good mood while here.

Archer started to smile; glad to see his friend back in one piece.

 "I asked everyone to meet here because I wanted you to know how everyone contributed to your rescue."

 He went on to explain each person's contribution and in the end even added Trip's input since they might never have gotten out of the nebula with out that idea.

"So you see, it was a team effort and I'm happy to say we got you back in more or less one piece," he added with a slight chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

Trip was clearly embarrassed by the sudden attention and looked apologetic for his earlier cranky remarks. 

"Ah hell, I'm sorry, everyone. I just haven't got use to being able to move yet." 

Trip looked sheepishly down at his lap unable to look at the people around him.

Hoshi couldn't bear to see Trip looking so sad. She ran over and gave him a big hug. Travis then came over and shook Trip's hand, followed by Reed.

"Glad you're back, Commander. It would be very dull around here without you," Reed smiled knowing Trip would appreciate the sentiment.

Trip nodded unable to say anything, knowing that Malcolm and Jon had risked their lives to rescue him.

Archer waited till he had everyone's attention, " Trip I 'm ordering you to take a day off and sleep in after you leave here."

Trip nodded, agreeing for once to some down time. He was exhausted and would do as ordered.

"Thanks, Capt'n."

_I can always count on Jon to read my mind._

Archer wasn't finished, he smiled then added, 

"Then I need you back in engineering to fix both shuttles, 2 plasma relays, 6 conduits and.., " but before Archer could finish, a pillow thrown by his friend hit him in the face. 

 Archer started to laugh and was joined by almost everyone in the room. They were glad to have their Chief Engineer back.

 T'Pol just stood there, puzzled; trying to figure out what was so funny. 

After all, she was the one who had given the repair list to Archer.

                                                                                                End :)

AN:  A big Thanks to all who have read this and everyone who left comments. I was in Europe for three weeks and unable to finish this before I left. I thought it was better to write it after I came back then to rush it.


	8. Epilogue

© 2003  by The Watch Stander

Just a note to thank everyone who read this! This is an original story of mine based on the Tv Show Enterprise. Please do not copy this without asking.


End file.
